More Than Pie
by fionacat36
Summary: Just a little One-shot that popped into my head. Tina/Artie, in a silly teenage for now kind of love that makes you want to laugh out loud and then spin around a couple times. EDITED.


**A/N: Okay, this is just a random one-shot I came up with, of the ArTina variety. They are my absolute favorite couple, and I hope I do them justice. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and any and all criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. If I did, the entire show would be about Artie and Tina. We would know everything about them, their families, their food preferences, how the two of them met, and everything else you could possibly cram in there.**

Artie's POV

Tina takes another bite, as I explain how chlorophyll works in plant cells, making them green. She giggles at this, and the sound makes my stomach churn in a good way.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, no it's stupid."

"What is it?" I prompt, making her giggle again. I swear I could listen to that sound all day and never get tired of it.

"It's just, the pie is green. Like chlorophyll."

I must have easily portrayed my confusion, because she laughs, and nods towards the slice of Cricket Pie between us. Sure enough, the top layer is the color of grass, hence the name. It is about a third gone, so I grab my fork and dig in.

We're at the local diner near the school, for our two year anniversary. This is pretty much the only place we go to, but it's Tina's favorite, and it is wheelchair accessible, so it sort of trumps all the other food places in Lima. The rest of the food's okay, but the pie here is amazing, and I secretly think that is solely the reason Tee likes it so much.

"Okay, Tee, I think the Oreos in this are getting to you. Aren't we supposed to be studying for your biology exam?"

"Well, we're _supposed_ to, yes, but that doesn't mean we have to. Can't we just enjoy our pie, go to your house, and make out like a good couple should?"

My laugh sounds slightly hysterical to me. She can be blunt, and I know she is only partially joking. Not that I'm complaining. I know I'm lucky. Not many guys find their soul mate before college. And I know Tina is my soul mate. We talk about it all the time, usually after a make out session at my house. We always seem to start out really light, and then the conversations get deeper. I don't remember when we first started talking about the future, but I believe it was Tina who brought it up.

She's always bringing up stuff like that, and she even brought up kids that one time. She got me to agree that if our first child was a boy, we would name him Leonardo, and I, in turn, got her to agree that it was a girl, she would be named Lucy.

It was pretty much set in stone that we were going to get married someday, we just hadn't made it official. Well, official to everyone else. I had already proposed, but without a ring. It was a spur of the moment thing, and for about four agonizingly slow, terrifying seconds, I thought she was going to say no. She said yes, but only on one condition; that we not get married until after we both finish college.

"ARTIE!" Whoa, way to snap me back into reality.

"What's the matter?" I ask slowly, even though I know exactly what the matter is.

"You were completely zoned out! Did you even hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry, Tee, I was just thinking."

"Oh" Her expression softens and she has a small smile on her lips. "What about?"

"You. And me. Us. And the future." She grins, and I see that mischievous glint in her eye, the one that always seemed to be followed by an unexpected show of affection. Sure enough, she leans over the table, and licks her lips.

"You've got a little pie right there." She says, so quietly I almost don't hear her. Then she kisses me, her tongue darting out and licking right above my upper lip. I lick her back, and she opens her mouth. It's just then I remember where we are, and I pull away gently.

I look around, and more than a few people were staring at us. I guess it would make a strange sight: a nerdy-looking kid in a wheelchair in a sweater vest, making out with a pretty Asian girl wearing mostly black clothes, bright green eyeshadow, and colorful streaks in her hair. But that's how we roll, no pun intended.

"Hey, let's get out of here?" She asks like a question, so I nod and reach for my wallet.

I put money on the table, and maneuver myself out of the restaurant. As soon as we get outside, I look up at her.

"Want a lift?"

She glances down, laughs, and then nods. She carefully sits, like she does every time, even after I assure her she's not going to hurt me. I put my arms around her waist and gently pull her until her back is flush with my chest. She lays her head on my shoulder and hums in contentment. I can smell her shampoo, a mixture of something like jasmine and a spicy citrus scent, and that smell that I love, that smell that is completely and totally her. I start rolling us towards my house, which is only a few blocks away.

I smile as I say "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I bite back a laugh. This is a type of game we play, a nauseous, cutesy game that makes both of us laugh. We used to make fun of those people, but now we're in silly, teenage (for now) kind of love that makes you want to laugh out loud and spin in circles a couple times and all of that other nonsense.

"I love you more than my gloves." I decide to start out small, and save the best for last.

"I love you more than that black and purple skirt I have." I blush, even though no one else would know what she is talking about. That skirt brings back a lot of really good memories.

"I love you more than my van." I had just recently gotten it, and a license, just like all the other normal teenagers in this town. It was probably one of the best moments of my life when I was able to drive my girlfriend around town. And yes, it did lead to us parking on a secluded road and having a little (but not too much) fun.

"Well, I love you more than safety pins." Ah, now we have gotten to the part where we have to one-up the other.

"I love you more than Curtis Mayfield."

"I love you more than nail polish."

"I love you more than Glee Club."

"I love you more than I love anything containing sugar, including that pie we just ate."

"I love you more than my guitar." She gasps, and I smirk. I've totally won.

"Well, I love you more than music." I sigh.

"Okay, I give up. You win."

"Ha!" She shouts in triumph. Then she turns around and gives me a peck on the nose. By this time we've reached my house, and right before we go in, I want to tell her one last thing.

"Tee?"

"Yeah?" She turns around so she's straddling my lap. In a skirt. She looks so – wait, back to what I was thinking before.

"We're going to graduate in the spring, and then we are going to go to the University of Ohio and live together. But, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you."

She smiles that sweet smile again, the one that lets me know what she's going to say before she says it.

"I love you, too." And then she leans in.

**A/N: Okay, I know this was really cheesy, but I am a hopeless romantic who loves cheese, literally and figuratively. And about the names, I thought Leonardo to show Tina's artsy side, and Lucy as in the Beatles' "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Good or bad, please review!**


End file.
